Dirty Little Secret
by Odin the great
Summary: Harry as a little secret that only Professor Snape knows about, his secret is that he is gay and is in love with a certain Draco Malfoy. Draco also has a secret that only Professor Snape, his secret is that he is in love with a certain Harry Potter.
1. The Secret and Smiling

**Dirty Little Secret ****Summary-**

Harry as a little secret that only Professor Snape knows about, his secret is that he is gay and is in love with a certain Draco Malfoy. Draco also has a secret that only Professor Snape, his secret is that he is in love with a certain Harry Potter. Can they suck up their pride and get together, or will the other people in the golden trio try and stop them?

* * *

**Chapter one- The Secret and Smiling  
**

Harry was sitting in potions class staring off into space; he knew that he shouldn't stare off into space when Professor Snape was teaching. It was very dangerous to not pay attention to what is going on in Potions; it could mean your life. But he couldn't help it; he hadn't gotten a good nights sleep last night. Last night he had a shocking realization; he was in love with his enemy. No not Voldemort, a certain blond hair, blue eyed god that was sitting across from him. Harry's eyes glanced over to the boy that was forced to sit by him, Draco Malfoy. Harry sighed as he watched Draco work, the determination and the gentleness he used when he worked.

Harry wished that Draco would look at him like he does the potions he makes; he also wished that Draco would hold him with the gentleness he used with the potions he made. Once again Harry sighed and laid his head on his arms as he continued to watch Draco work.

Draco looked to his side as he heard another sigh from the boy beside him that Professor Snape had forced to work with him. He could tell that the boy hadn't paid attention when Snape was explaining how to make the potion so he decided to give the boy a break since he looked like he didn't get a good nights sleep. His eyes softened at the look on Harry's face; just last week he realized that he loved the boy.

Draco really wanted to hold the boy in his arms and tell him how much he loved him, but the boy hated him. How could he tell the boy of his dreams he loved him when that said boy hated him. The only one who knew about his love was his godfather Snape, Draco had to stop him self from letting a tear fall from his eye, and noticed he put too much dragon hair in the potion. "Shit" he whispered.

Harry looked up when he heard Draco cuss, when that happened it only meant one thing, he messed up on a potion. "What's wrong?" Harry asked making Draco jump and turn to look at him.

"I added too many dragon hairs." Draco said running his hand through his hair that didn't have any gel in it.

"Oh, how much dragon hair is supposed to be in there and how many did you put in?" Harry asked.

"We were supposed to put three hairs in and I put in five." Draco said, "Now the potion is useless, well not useless just not the potion we were suppose to make." He said then sighed.

"Oh, what were we suppose to make?" Harry said then looked into the cauldron- which made him lean over Draco- and saw a bright purple potion.

"Um we were suppose to make a mind reading potion, and we made a, um, love potion." Draco said and blushed.

"Oh, will Snape be mad?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, he hates it when people don't pay attention. Oh god I've never messed up before." Draco started to panic.

"Oh, well then here." Harry said then moved so that he was in front of the cauldron and just in time too, because Snape just came around.

"What is this?" Snape asked as he looked into the cauldron.

"Well it was supposed to be the mind reading potion, but I added to many dragon hairs and made it into a love potion." Harry said and Draco had to catch himself before his jaw dropped. "I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention." Snape closed his eyes and breathed threw his nose a few times before reopening them.

"15 points from Gryffindor and see me after class." Snape said then walked away.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Snape sighed as he sat down at his desk staring at Harry who was figiting, "Harry, I'm your godfather, you know I care about you right." Harry nodded. "Then tell me what is wrong, you do not mess up in potions, you are like me in potions." Harry blushed at this. "Tell me what is wrong."

"I, can you keep a secret?" Harry asked, and Snape gave him a look.

"You know I can keep a god damn secret Harry." Snape said.

"Oh, yeah, right." Harry said nervously.

"What is wrong?" Snape asked.

"I, last night I couldn't get a good nights sleep." Harry said.

"And why is that? Has your scar hurt you? Did you have another nightmare? Do you want me to give you a dreamless sleep potion?" Snape asked walking to his potion cabinet.

"No, nothing like that happened. I was thinking." Harry said looking down to try and hide his blush.

"Thinking about what?" Snape asked then saw his blush and smirked, "Or should I be asking who?"

"Um, Draco. I, I realized that I don't hate him." Harry said then blushed a deeper red.

"Go on." Snape said.

"I-I-I love him." Harry said, and Snape smiled.

"Let me guess Draco messed up today in class and you took the fall?" Snape asked, Harry's eyes widened "I saw what happened Harry, he's the one who was making the potion because you looked like you were about to fall over. Now, I've kept you long enough, go to bed, I don't care if it is the middle of the day I want you to sleep." Snape said and pointed to the door, Harry smiled then hugged him and then ran out the door. Snape sat back down in his chair and closed his eyes when he heard someone knock on his class room door. "Come in" he called.

"Sev" Draco said as he walked in.

"Yes" Snape said.

"Can I talk to you?" Draco asked.

"You are ready are." Snape said.

"Oh har har har" Draco said.

"What is it?" Snape asked.

"I'm worried about Harry." Draco said, Snape sighed and slammed is head on his desk.

'Why didn't I guess?' he thought to himself.

"What about Harry?" Snape asked.

"He seemed out of it, he's never out of it." Draco said.

"He didn't get a good sleep last night." Snape said tiredly.

"What? Why? Did his scar hurt him? Did he have a nightmare? Does he need a dreamless sleep potion?" Draco asked as he basically ran over to Snape's potion cabinet but Snape stopped him.

"He's fine, he was just thinking, I sent him to bed." Snape said then drug him back to his seat.

"S-so he's fine? Wait what was he thinking about?" Draco asked.

"Sorry, I was sworn to secrecy." Snape said smirking. Draco pouted then the bell rang, "Oh yeah, don't freak out if Harry isn't in class." Snape said. Draco took that as his sign to leave, but couldn't seem to make himself turn away and pulled out a silver chain necklace that had a phoenix next to a dragon on it and started to fidget. Draco had made this necklace last summer when he was locked in his room to think about what he had done, he made the necklace for Harry but at the time he hadn't come to accept his feelings for the boy so was scared when he realized why he had made it. "What is it Draco?" Snape asked when he realized the boy had yet to move.

"Um, well." Draco started still fidgeting Snape's eyes were drawn to the necklace, "You see, I made this necklace for Harry, it has a protection charm, and it would alert me and you if he is in danger or hurt, and I want, could you. . ." Draco faded away in embarrassment.

"You want me to give the boy the necklace?" Snape asked.

"He has a name!!" Draco snapped.

"Fine, you wish for me to give Harry the necklace." Snape said.

"Yes, would you please." Draco said then handed to necklace to Snape then ran out of the room trying not to be late for Transfiguration.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hermione was worried, she hadn't seen Harry since Potions and that was right before lunch, he wasn't in Transfiguration or Defense Against the Dark Arts. She remembered that Snape wanted to speak to him, and so wasn't really expecting to see him until transfiguration but he wasn't there, so she though he would coming running in late. Someone had come in late, but it wasn't Harry it was Malfoy, Professor McGonagal was about to take points away when a note from Professor Snape appeared in her hand. The class went smoothly and no one but she seemed to realize that Harry wasn't there.

Then Defense Against the Dark Arts came around and other people began to notice that Harry wasn't there, the teach was about to question everyone when a note appeared in his hand. After the teacher had read the note he began class, Hermione then began to wonder what the note had said. She was going to get to the bottom of this mystery so help her god. Ron had asked her if she knew where Harry had run off seeing as how he told her more stuff then he did Ron. She told him the truth, she has know idea where he was.

Now she and Ron were walking back to the common room, it was their free period. She was about to tell the portrait the password when the portrait swung open to show one Harry Potter. Now Hermione was in her mother hen mode. "Harold James Potter where have you been? You have missed two classes and have worried us sick." Harry backed up a little by the tone of her voice.

"I'm sorry, 'Moine, but I was told to got to sleep because I looked like I would fall over any second, so that's what I did. I came back to the common room and took a nap on the couch, I just woke up and was going to, um, find you guys." Harry said.

"Who told you to go lay down?" Hermione asked.

"Um, Promfry, yeah, Promfry told me to lay down." Harry said, and Hermione's narrowed in suspicion.

"When did you go see Madam Promfry?" she asked.

"Um, after I talked to Snape." Harry said nervously, he hated to lie to his friends but he couldn't tell them Snape had told him to go lay down because he was worried about him, they didn't know that he was Harry's godfather, and Snape had a reputation to keep.

"Why did you go see her?" Hermione asked.

"Well, because I had a headache, and you know how I get when I have a headache. I didn't think you wanted to deal with me so I went to see if she would give me a potion for it. That was when she told me to lay down." Harry said and Hermione's eyes softened and Harry released his breath that he didn't even know he was holding.

"Oh, so that is what the notes said." Hermione said and Harry looked confused. "Professor McGonagal and Professor Lupin got a note, I'm guessing that the notes were saying that you were told by her to sleep and that you would be missing class." she explained.

"Oh" Harry said and silently thanked Snape for sending the teachers a note. Suddenly a scared looking first year came up to them.

"Um, Harry, Professor Snape told me to tell you that you will serve your detention after dinner tonight and to meet him in his room." the boy said.

"Oh, um, thank you." Harry said.

"What detention?" Ron asked.

"Oh, um Snape told me that I would have detention for not paying attention in class." Harry said.

"Oh, okay." Ron said and walked to their couch in front of the fire, "Lets play chess." he said as he started to set up the board.

"Well, actually, I'm kind of hungry, I was going to see if I could sneak down to the kitchen and see if Dobby would let me have a small snack." Harry said.

"I would assume you'd be hungry, you did skip lunch after all." Hermione said, "And me and Ron have homework to do." she said and pulled a transfiguration book from her bag. Harry laughed when he heard Ron groan and walked out of the common room and headed down to the kitchen.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Draco was in the kitchen trying to convince the house elves to give him a little snack before dinner, he hadn't eaten lunch, only pushed it around his plate before he got up ant went to talk to his god father. He was having little luck convincing the stupid creatures, now don't get the wrong idea he didn't hate house elves, nor did he mistreat them, it was just that when he was hungry we was never in the best of moods. He didn't here the door behind him open when he sat down on the floor and began to pout, so of course he jumped when he heard someone laugh. He turned around and felt his heart stop. There in front to him was the beautiful angel known as Harry.

The house elves stopped what they were doing and looked at Harry. "What can wes do for you master Harry sirs?" Wenky asked.

"I just came to see if I could get a little snack." Harry said.

"Don't even bother Harry, that is what I'm here to do and they won't give me a snack." Draco muttered and Harry looked at him wide eyed. "What?" he asked.

"You said my name." Harry said and Draco silently cussed when he realized that he had indeed slipped and called him by his name. Harry suddenly smiled "It sounded nice say it again please Draco."

"Of course Harry." Draco said smiling, he didn't care if Malfoys didn't smile; he couldn't help it Harry's smiles were contagious.

"Wow," Harry said.

"What?" Draco asked.

"You look good when you smile, you should smile more." Harry said then blushed when he realized what he said. Draco moved closer to Harry and whispered in his ear.

"I'll only smile for you" he said, then pulled Harry into a hug right when the door opened.

**TBC. . .**


	2. Dumbledore don't know everything

**Sam- Hello hello hello, I have good news for everyone who reads Let It All Go, my co writer is getting better she can keep things down now, but her mom doesn't want her to over work herself so she is not allowed to get up. I know its sad, but at lest she is doing better that is all that is important. **

**Well now that is done with let me tell everyone who reviewed thank you and to reply to every single review so far I have 5 reviews, hopefully I will get more!**

**anime-is-life535- I am glad you love my story so much, and this is the only the first chapter ;) hope you love all the other chapter's as much as you love this chapter.**

**ams71080- Ah, but if I told you then it wouldn't be a secret now would it? Don't worry you'll find out in this chapter who opened the door.**

**ActorPotter- Yes it is a cliffy, you seem like you've never seen a cliffy before *laughs* you're funny!**

**Itachi'sPurpleChakra- Argh, Alright I'll write more!!**

**Moriah93ohio- Tis okay, I know how it is :) Good I was trying to go for cute and funny, and yes you already said cute. Well, there are a lot of stories where Snape is Harry's godfather. Yes, well, we can't have Draco's smile wasted on people who are unworthy of Draco's smile, do you know what I mean? You'll just have to read and find out, yes it is very sad that the moment was interrupted but they will have plenty of uninterrupted moments like that if you get what I'm saying ;P  
**

**

* * *

Dirty Little Secret ****Summary-**

Harry as a little secret that only Professor Snape knows about, his secret is that he is gay and is in love with a certain Draco Malfoy. Draco also has a secret that only Professor Snape, his secret is that he is in love with a certain Harry Potter. Can they suck up their pride and get together, or will the other people in the golden trio try and stop them?

* * *

**Last time-**

_"Don't even bother Harry, that is what I'm here to do and they won't give me a snack." Draco muttered and Harry looked at him wide eyed. "What?" he asked._

_"You said my name." Harry said and Draco silently cussed when he realized that he had indeed slipped and called him by his name. Harry suddenly smiled "It sounded nice say it again please Draco."_

_"Of course Harry." Draco said smiling, he didn't care if Malfoys didn't smile; he couldn't help it Harry's smiles were contagious._

_"Wow," Harry said._

_"What?" Draco asked._

_"You look good when you smile, you should smile more." Harry said then blushed when he realized what he said. Draco moved closer to Harry and whispered in his ear._

_"I'll only smile for you" he said, then pulled Harry into a hug right when the door opened._

**This time-**

**Chapter two- Dumbledore don't know everything  
**

Snape was tired, and annoyed. After he had sent the notes to Professor McGonagal and Professor Lupin telling them that Harry was told to go lay down he was questioned by Professor Lupin as to why he was told to go lay down, and now the annoying yet cute Professor wouldn't leave his office so he could grade the essays he made the kids do. He didn't want to be rude and tell him to leave because he just got him to trust him. Snape looked up when he heard Lupin's stomach growl. He raised an eyebrow at the man who was blushing a deep red. "It seems I'm hungry." Lupin said standing up.

"Where are you going?" Snape asked watching the Defense teacher walk toward his door.

"I'm going to convince the house elves to give me a snack." Lupin said then left the room. On his way to the kitchen he ran into Dumbledore who was also going to convince the house elves to give him a snack.

"Good evening Professor." Dumbledore said.

"Good evening Headmaster, how are you?" Lupin asked.

"Fine thank you, and you?" Dumbledore asked.

"Oh fine thank you very much." Lupin said as they came to the portrait that lead to the kitchen and tickled the pear, the portrait opened to show Draco and Harry hugging.

"Well this is a pleasant surprise." Dumbledore said and the two boys jumped away from each other blushing. "Oh it is alright, I know what you guys about to do." Dumbledore said. Draco who was just about to try and kiss Harry before they walked in blushed hopping to god the old man didn't know what he was about to do.

"Y-you do?" Draco asked.

"Yes, you too were making up and become friends." Dumbledore said with that damn knowing twinkle in his light blue eyes.

"Oh," Draco and Harry let out a breath nether knew was holding, "Yes, that is what we were doing." Draco said relieved.

"Oh, um, yes, we were becoming friends, and now we are, um, going to study." Harry said nervously.

"We are?" Draco asked then saw that Harry was nervous and just wanted to leave, "Yes, yes we are. We were just about to go to the, um, library, yes, the library." Draco said then the two boys ran out of the room, and Dumbledore went to work to try and convince the house elves to give them a snack.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hermione sighed as they finished their Transfiguration homework, "One down one more to go, come on." Hermione said pulling Ron up from the couch.

"Now where are we going?" Ron asked whining.

"We are going to the library to be able to do our Defense Against the Dark Arts homework." Hermione said as she pulled Ron out of the common room and down to the library.

"Where is Harry?" Ron asked.

"Didn't you hear what he said?" Hermione asked, "He said he was going to go get something to eat."

"Well shouldn't he be back by now?" Ron asked and Hermione stopped then looked at him.

"Yeah, he should" Hermione said.

"Are you worried?" Ron asked.

"A little, but he's a big boy, he can take. . . Harry?" Hermione asked when she saw Harry running through the halls with Malfoy right behind him. She stopped then looked at Ron then the both of them took off. They stopped when they saw Harry and Draco stop in front of the library panting.

"Oh god that was awkward." Malfoy said laughing a little.

"You can say that again." Harry said also laughing a little.

"Did you see the look on Professor Lupin's face?" Malfoy said.

"Yeah, he looked a little scared, and frightened. I wonder what he was doing with Dumbledore?" Harry asked.

"Most likely trying to convince the house elves to give him a snack." Malfoy said opening the door to the library. "Well, better not lie to the headmaster and actually study in the library." then the two of them walked into the library laughing making everyone turn and look at them, Hermione and Ron followed them.

"So what do we need to do?" Harry asked walking to a table in the back.

"Well, I need to do the Defense Against the Dark Arts homework Professor Lupin assigned us." Malfoy said.

"He assigned us homework?" Harry asked.

"No he assigned the class homework, but you were skipping so you didn't get homework." Malfoy said and playfully pushed Harry, Ron looked at Hermione confused.

"Hey I wasn't skipping, I had permission to not go to class." Harry said.

"Uh huh" Malfoy said as he pulled a book from the shelf looked at it then put it back.

"So what was the assignment?" Harry asked looking over Malfoy's shoulder.

"Write a three foot essay on vampires, what are you doing with Malfoy?" Hermione asked finally walking up to them, Harry blushed lightly -so lightly that one would miss it if one wasn't looking for it- and moved away from Malfoy.

"Um, me and him have decided to put the past behind us and try and be friends." Harry said nervously, Hermione's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"What happened to the snack?" she asked.

"Well, I went to the kitchen to get a snack and ran into Draco. . ." Harry started.

"Draco?" Ron asked.

"Yes, Weasel-ly" Malfoy caught himself when he saw the look on Harry's face, "That is my name."

"Then what? Why didn't you come back to the common room?" Hermione asked.

"We ran into Headmaster Dumbledore and Professor Lupin. . ." again Harry started.

"We?" Ron asked.

"Yes Weasely, we meaning Harry and I." Malfoy said his arms crossed on his chest.

"And then what?" Hermione asked.

"We told Dumbledore that we had decided to be friends then told him that we had to study." Harry said.

"Why didn't you just leave and head to the common room after you got out of Dumbledore's sight?" Ron asked.

"Well, I hate to lie to people." Harry said nervously, "You know that"

"But that still doesn't explain why you didn't just leave him." Ron said.

"Well, that would be very rude." Harry said.

"Well, we're here so you don't have to study with him." Hermione said pulling Harry away from a pissed of Malfoy.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

If you said that Draco was happy you should be shot and thrown in to the lake to be feasted on by merpeople because you are an ideot. Everyone in th hallway could tell that Draco was fucking pissed, I mean come on even the suits of armor weren't trying to mess with him. Draco could not believe that Ron and Hermione would treat Harry that way. He was a big boy, if Harry wanted to hang out with him then by george let Harry hang out with him. Draco shoved open the door that lead to his godfather's class room to show Snape sitting at his desk trying to grade the essays. When Draco came storming in Snape slammed his head down. "Can't I ever be left alone?" Snape asked himself.

"You're meeting Harry later tonight right?" Draco asked.

"Yes I gave him a 'detention' so I could give him your necklace." Snape said as he rubbed his forhead.

"Give me detention for tonight." Draco said.

"What?" Snape asked.

"Are you hard of hearing, I said give me detention for tonight." Draco said.

"Why?" Snape asked.

"So I can be with Harry." Draco said.

"What do you mean?" Snape asked.

"Me and Harry are now trying to be friends, I tried to study with him in the library but the Granger and Weasel pulled him away not liking the idea of him being with me." Draco said then sighed, "I just want to have some time alone with him."

"Well, if you're going to have detention with him tonight, you can give him the necklace." Snape said handing Draco the necklace "Be here to night after dinner." the dinner bell rang and Draco ran out of the room, Snape sighed then followed him out.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Harry was nervous, well you would too if you would walked into your godfather's room for your 'detention' only to find out that the boy you were secretly in love with was also serving a detention that night too. "Um, you have a detention too?" Harry asked.

"Oh, um, yea." Draco said looking down at his feet.

"What did you do to get a detention?" Harry asked.

"Um, I yelled at Professor Snape." Draco said, and Harry laughed. The door open and Snape walked int holding two woven basket in both hands then handed them to the boys.

"You two boys are going to go get me potion ingredients from the Forbidden Forest, now get going." Snape said and the two boys ran out of the room.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Draco was happy, very happy, he had the boy he was secretly on love with hanging onto his arm. The two of them were in the Forbidden Forest collecting potion ingredients when something had scared Harry, now he was hanging onto Draco like he was his life line. "Sh, its okay, I'm here." Draco said wrapping his arm around Harry. Harry looked up at Draco with an adorable look, Draco's pants got tight.

"Don't leave me." Harry said.

"I won't" Draco said pulling Harry closer.

"I know I should be used to the forest with how many times I've been in here, but I'm not." Harry said then shivered when a wolf howled in the distance.

"Sh, it's okay." Draco said rubbing soothing circles on Harry's back. Harry looked up at him and Draco lost all contoll over himself and kissed Harry.

* * *

**TBC. . . **


	3. A little Potion mishap

**Sam- Hello hello hello, I have more good news for everyone who reads Let It All Go, my co writer is getting better she is still keeping things down, now she is able to get up and move around but we still don't want her to over work herself so that story will be on hold until farther notice.  
**

**Well now that is done with let me tell everyone who reviewed thank you and to reply to every single review so far I have 7 reviews, hopefully I will get more!**

**Clover-night****- Omg, I love that you love my story!! That was my plan, I plan to have those two perfect and sweet for each other. Please don't die, I didn't mean for the Cliffy to kill any one.**

**Yaoiluvergirl- Okay, okay, okay, I'll continue. I have never known something to be so cute to kill someone. But I'm glad to know that you like my story so much.**

**Alyssandra Wolfe****- I'm happy to hear you think my story is cute. Wolfy would be happy to know that you wish for her health to be better. I hope this chapter is to your liking too.**

**ams71080- glad you loved it, and don't worry Ron and Hermione will be taken care of.**

**Moriah93ohio- happy to hear you love my story too. Who ever said that they were really his friends? Yes Draco kissed Harry, and I had to end there to have people come back to see what happens, tv shows do the same thing. And no I am not mean, I just know how to work my readers (please don't take it the wrong way its just a joke). I too am looking forward to see Harry's reaction too.**

**miny mouse9- Awweh, I love your name! :3 I know, I meant for him to be such a little cutie! x3 I hope you like how I used your idea, I hope you don't mind that I tweaked it a bit to make it longer and cuter. It's okay random ideas are always welcome, my stories came from random ideas thrown together and made to work. Don't worry, I am a perv too when it comes to yaoi, and I too love seeing ukes in drang, just not all the time X3.  
**

**ActorPotter-I love the sweetness of their relationship too!! Lol, tis okay, I love it when my reviewers are excited and anxious over my story. I love how everyone just happened to go to the kitchen to try and get a snack too, I call it 'Hogwarts Snack Time'.  
**

**

* * *

Dirty Little Secret ****Summary-**

Harry as a little secret that only Professor Snape knows about, his secret is that he is gay and is in love with a certain Draco Malfoy. Draco also has a secret that only Professor Snape, his secret is that he is in love with a certain Harry Potter. Can they suck up their pride and get together, or will the other people in the golden trio try and stop them?

* * *

**Last time-**

_Draco was happy, very happy, he had the boy he was secretly on love with hanging onto his arm. The two of them were in the Forbidden Forest collecting potion ingredients when something had scared Harry, now he was hanging onto Draco like he was his life line. "Sh, its okay, I'm here." Draco said wrapping his arm around Harry. Harry looked up at Draco with an adorable look, Draco's pants got tight._

_"Don't leave me." Harry said._

_"I won't" Draco said pulling Harry closer._

_"I know I should be used to the forest with how many times I've been in here, but I'm not." Harry said then shivered when a wolf howled in the distance._

_"Sh, it's okay." Draco said rubbing soothing circles on Harry's back. Harry looked up at him and Draco lost all control over himself and kissed Harry._

**This time-**

**Chapter three- A little Potion mishap  
**

Harry blushed at the memory of last night, he rubbed his fingers across his lips and blushed more then looked over to Draco who was across the room. He wished he could sit with him and talk to him he would have been able to if Ron and Hermione hadn't of pulled him to the other side of the room. Harry blushed more when Draco turned and looked at him, "Harry what are you looking at?" Hermione asked making Harry turn away from Draco and look at her.

"Nothing." Harry said, "What are we doing?" he asked and Hermione glared at him.

"Were you not paying attention?" she asked.

"No sorry." Harry said and Hermione sighed.

"You are an idiot, no wonder you keep failing Potions. We are making a blood replenishing potion." Hermione said and Harry looked down at his hands that were balled up.

'What does she say about me when I'm not in the room?' he asked himself, he got up and walked to the ingredient room and blushed as the memory of last night replayed in his mind. He grabbed the needed ingredients and walked back to his table.

"Are you sure you got everything?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, I'm sure." Harry said putting all the ingredients on the table then looked at the directions.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Harry was putting in the last ingredient just like the direction said to, just a little more, almost there. Something behind him startled him and he dropped the last ingredient into the potion. "Crap" Harry said, the last ingredient needed to be placed in so it wouldn't splash. The potion started to bubble and pop.

"Neville you idiot!" Snape yelled and Harry turned to see Neville's potion start to smoke a light green. Suddenly Neville's Potion exploded and Harry stumbled backwards right into his cauldron. His cauldron tipped over and Harry fell out of it covered from head to toe in the blood replenishing potion turning his robes a light blond like a bleach would do to a pair of black pants.

"Well this sucks." Harry said sighing.

"What the hell happened to you?" Ron said as he turned around after hearing Harry's comment.

"I fell into the potion." Harry said from his spot on the ground.

"You did what?" Hermione said finally turning around and glared at Harry, "You just messed to potion up you idiot, what were you thinking?"

"I'm sorry, I wasn't. . ." Harry started.

"Of course you weren't thinking, you never think." Hermione yelled and pulled Harry up.

"What happened here?" Snape asked.

"Harry spilled the potion sir." Hermione said.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, Neville's potion exploding startled me and I fell into the potion." Harry said and Snape looked over to Harry.

"I suggest you go to the hospital wing and let Madam Promfry look at you, then see if Headmaster Dumbledore has another uniform to give you." Snape said. "Malfoy, please take Potter here to the Hospital wing. Granger, Weasely clean up this mess." Ron groaned and muttered something about having to clean up a mess that wasn't his as Draco took Harry to the hospital wing.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Well the good news is that nothing is wrong with you Harry." Madam Promfry said, "Be more careful around potions would you, we wouldn't want you to be hurt by one." she said then went off to attend something else. Draco helped Harry off the bed and lead him to the door.

"Come on, Snape told you to see Dumbledore about a new uniform." Draco said as the walked to the headmasters office. On the way there Harry looked down at their joint hands and blushed.

"Um," Harry started and Draco looked at him.

"Yes?" Draco asked and the two of them stopped.

"Last night. . ." Harry started again, Draco took his hand out of Harry's and Harry started to panic.

"I'm sorry about that I shouldn't have kissed you, you're probable disgusted about it." Draco said and began to walk forward again but was stopped by Harry who grabbed his arm.

"Please let me finish." Harry said and used his puppy dog eyes with out even realising it. Draco nodded and Harry smiled. "Like I was saying, last night you were going to say something, what was it?"

"Um, I, I was going to say that I have something for you." Draco said blushing as he looked away.

"Really, what is it?" Harry asked.

"This" Draco said pulling the necklace out of his pocket.

"Its pretty, where did you get it?" Harry asked looking at it.

"I, um, made it for, um, you." Draco said the coughed trying to hid his embarrassment.

"Really?" Harry asked and Draco nodded, "Aw that's so sweet." he said then kissed Draco's cheek then took the necklace and put it on, then took Draco's hand smiling.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I see, well I do have one uniform for you." Dumbledore said getting up and walking over to the closet. "You must know that this is the last uniform I have, you must wear this uniform until I can order new ones for you ok." he said. Harry nodded and took the uniform from him, "You may change over there." Harry smiled and walked over to where Dumbledore was pointing to. "So how is the friendship coming?"

"Oh real well sir, why do you ask?" Draco asked.

"No reason, Ron and Hermione has welcome you to their circle?" Dumbledore asked.

"No, not really, they don't trust me." Draco said.

"And Harry, does he trust you?" Dumbledore asked.

"Harry trust me." Draco said.

"Um, Headmaster, sir?" Harry called from the changing room.

"Yes Harry my boy?" Dumbledore asked walking over to the changing room.

"Are you sure this is the only uniform you have?" Harry asked.

"Yes, why is it too small?" Dumbledore asked.

"No, it fits just fine, better than my uniform. . ." Harry said his voice slowly fading with embarrassment.

"Then what is wrong?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well," Harry said then walked out of the changing room, Draco's eyes widened as his pants tightened.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hermione was annoyed, after Malfoy left with Harry she and Ron were made to clean up the mess, once that was done they were not allowed to remake the potion Harry had messed up. She felt like she could scream as she watched the other students turn in their work, she had never not turned in an assignment, this will bring her grade down. "What is wrong Herm?" Ron asked.

"I am annoyed, I've never missed turning in an assignment, but becaus Harry messed up our potion I didn't have enough time to make another potion to hand in." Hermione said.

"It's okay Hermione, Harry didn't mean too." Neville said after hearing Hermione's statement.

"I know, he didn't mean too, but it still makes me mad that Professor Snape wouldn't allow me to make a new potion." Hermione said huffing.

"Don't blame this on Harry, it was my potion exploding that made him mess up." Neville said.

"I know" Hermione said and the bell rang.

"Hey Hermione." Neville said as they began to pack up.

"Yes." Hermione said.

"Why is Harry always hanging with Malfoy?" Neville asked.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

"Well, last night I saw the two of them go into the forest." Neville said.

"Last night Harry had Detention, Malfoy probably had detention too." Hermione said.

"Oh, ok." Neville said.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Draco couldn't believe his eyes, never in his wildest dreams did he ever think he would get to see the sight that was in front of him now. Harry was in front of him blushing like mad in the Hogwarts school uniform for the female student, and he looked good. "I see nothing wrong here." Dumbledore said.

"Nothing wrong? Are you blind Headmaster, I am in a skirt." Harry said.

"But you look good." Draco said and Harry glared at him, but the glare didn't look very threatening with the deep red blush covering his face.

"Shut up Draco." Harry said.

"I'm sorry Harry, but this is the only uniform I have to give you." Dumbledore said as he sat down.

"When will the new uniform be here?" Harry asked.

"In a week." Dumbledore said.

"You mean I have to wear this uniform for a week?!" Harry asked blushing deeper.

"Yes" Dumbledore said and Harry passed out from shock.

* * *

**TBC. . .**


	4. What the hell?

**Dirty Little Secret**

**Summary-**

Harry as a little secret that only Professor Snape knows about, his secret is that he is gay and is in love with a certain Draco Malfoy. Draco also has a secret that only Professor Snape, his secret is that he is in love with a certain Harry Potter. Can they suck up their pride and get together, or will the other people in the golden trio try and stop them?

_**\''/ Last Time \''/**_

_"Nothing wrong? Are you blind Headmaster, I am in a skirt." Harry said._

_"But you look good." Draco said and Harry glared at him, but the glare didn't look very threatening with the deep red blush covering his face._

_"Shut up Draco." Harry said._

_"I'm sorry Harry, but this is the only uniform I have to give you." Dumbledore said as he sat down._

_"When will the new uniform be here?" Harry asked._

_"In a week." Dumbledore said._

_"You mean I have to wear this uniform for a week?" Harry asked blushing deeper._

_"Yes" Dumbledore said and Harry passed out from shock._

**\''/ This Time \''/**

**Chapter 4- What the hell?**

Harry fiddled with the skirt as him and Draco walked out of the Headmaster's office, Draco grabbed his hand to stop him. "You look fine Harry, the week will go by in a flash and then you'll be able to wear your regular uniform again." Draco whispered, Harry sighed and nodded.

"What are Hermione and Ron going to think?" Harry asked.

"Who cares what they think, this was the only uniform the Headmaster had." Draco said.

"But they're my friends, their oppinion matters." Harry muttered.

"If they are truely your friends then they won't care that you are wearing a skirt and will understand why you are wearing it." Draco said.

"I guess you're right." Harry said.

"Of course I'm right, I'm Draco Malfoy." Draco said Harry laughed at him, "Come on, its time for Charms."

**\''/**

Ron and Hermione were sitting in Charms, Hermione was still ranting about what happened in Potions when Draco and Harry walked in. As soon as everyone saw Harry all converstions and rants stopped. Harry blushed and began fiddling with the skirt again, his movement seemed to unfreeze Hermione because she stood up and stomped over to him. "What the hell are you wearing Harold James Potter?" She cried out.

"As you can see Granger, Harry is wearing the School's uniform." Draco said.

"Shut up Malfoy, I wasn't talking to you. Harold you know that it is against the rules for you to wear that!" Hermione said grabbing Harry's arm roughly causing him to wince in pain.

"But-" Harry started.

"No buts Harold, you march back up to the dormroom and change back into your uniform!" Hermione comanded him.

"There is no rules against male students wearing a skirt." Draco said and Hermione turned to glare at him.

"Yes there is!" Hermione said.

"Oh really, where in the rules does it say that? I've read the rules and no where have I seen it say that male students cannot wear skirts." Draco said.

"In article 254 line 908 it states that all Students must wear the school uniform." Hermione said sounding as if she had him.

"Harry is not breaking that rule." Draco said.

"Yes he his!" Hermione yelled.

"No he isn't." Draco growled at her. Harry, the students and Professor Flitwick were watching them as if they were watching a tennis match, the class had started two minutes ago but no one, not even the Professor, seemed to notice or care.

"How is he not breaking that rule?" Hermione asked.

"Harry is a student, he is not?" Draco asked.

"Of course he is!" Hermione cried.

"And that is a school uniform, is it not?" Draco asked.

"Of course it is, I'm not stupid!" Hermione yelled. Someone behind Harry muttered something along the lines of 'could have fooled me' Harry turned and saw that Neville was standing behind him.

"And is Harry wearing that school uniform?" Draco asked then turned to look at Harry, "Yes, I believe he is. So we have established that Harry is infact a student, and that is infact a school uniform, and Harry is infact wearing the school uniform."

"But that is a Female uniform!" Hermione cried outraged.

"Ah, but the school rule did not say anything about the Male students having to wear the male uniform, nor did it say that the Female students had to wear a female uniform. All it says is that the students must wear the school uniform." Draco said smirking, he knew he had her. Everyone turned their head toward Hermione to see she was as red as a tomato, she was angry and was trying to find someway to make sure she was right and everyone else was wrong.

"The Headmaster will not allow Harry to wear that uniform!" Hermione said with a smirk.

"Oh, I think he will." Draco said.

"And was is that?" Hermione asked.

"Because it was the Headmaster that gave him that uniform. And he said he saw no problem with it." Draco said winning. Hermione huffed and walked back to her seat, Draco smirked and found a seat with Blaize and Pansy. Harry didn't know what to do, should he sit with Ron and Hermione or should he sit with his new friend (boyfriend?). If he sat with Hermione and Ron he knew that Hermione would take her anger out on him, but if he sat with Draco he didn't know what would happen. Harry took one look at Hermione who was glaring at him daring him to sit with anyone other than them and made his decision.

* * *

**I am sooooooooo sorry for not updating sooner, I didn't forget I just- um- lost the chapter, yeah thats what happened.**

**-Crickets chirping-**

**I'm telling the truth!**

**-Crickets chirping-**

**Still nothing? Alright you got me I forgot.**

**-Angry crowd yelling-**

**Ah shit!**

**-Runs from angry crowd-**


	5. Lets Show Potter We Care

**Dirty Little Secret**

**Summary-**

Harry as a little secret that only Professor Snape knows about, his secret is that he is gay and is in love with a certain Draco Malfoy. Draco also has a secret that only Professor Snape, his secret is that he is in love with a certain Harry Potter. Can they suck up their pride and get together, or will the other people in the golden trio try and stop them?

_**\''/ Last Time \''/**_

_"Ah, but the school rule did not say anything about the Male students having to wear the male uniform, nor did it say that the Female students had to wear a female uniform. All it says is that the students must wear the school uniform." Draco said smirking, he knew he had her. Everyone turned their head toward Hermione to see she was as red as a tomato, she was angry and was trying to find someway to make sure she was right and everyone else was wrong._

_"The Headmaster will not allow Harry to wear that uniform!" Hermione said with a smirk._

_"Oh, I think he will." Draco said._

_"And was is that?" Hermione asked._

_"Because it was the Headmaster that gave him that uniform. And he said he saw no problem with it." Draco said winning. Hermione huffed and walked back to her seat, Draco smirked and found a seat with Blaize and Pansy. Harry didn't know what to do, should he sit with Ron and Hermione or should he sit with his new friend (boyfriend?). If he sat with Hermione and Ron he knew that Hermione would take her anger out on him, but if he sat with Draco he didn't know what would happen. Harry took one look at Hermione who was glaring at him daring him to sit with anyone other than them and made his decision._

**\''/ This Time \''/**

**Chapter 5- Lets Show Potter We Care**

Harry made his decision and sat his happy little ass on the ground in between Hermione and Draco, he took off his robe and sat it in his lap so no one could look up his skirt. He then opened his book bag and pulled out his Charm's book and sat it down then pulled out his Potions book and layed his parchment over it. After making sure he had his make shift desk ready and his book open he looked up at the teacher waiting for him to teach. Professor Flitwick looked at a loss for words, the poor little professor didn't know what to do, this had never happened before.

"Harold James Potter! What on earth do you think you are doing?" Hermione cried out.

"Oh for Heaven sakes, give it a rest Granger!" Pansy yelled out, "He's not doing anything against the rules, and if the Professor doesn't want him sitting there then the Professor will tell him to move. This is the _Professor's _classroom, not _yours_." Pansy said. Hermione huffed but didn't say another word, suddenly Neville stood up and sat next to Harry.

"You know, this is a really good seat." Neville said, Blaize looked at Draco then to Pansy. They all nodded before getting up and sitting down behind (or in Draco's case beside) Harry.

"Longbottom is right." Blaize said and soon Professor Flitwick found himself with half of his class on the floor and the other sitting at their desk.

"Er, well, today we are learning the spell to, eep, to keep, eh, keep-" Flitwick trailed off.

"Are we bothering sir?" Harry asked.

"Er, no." Flitwick said then cleared his throat, "The spell is to keep Hot things heated and Cold things child, it may not seem like a very dificult thing to preform but a wrong hand movement, or the wrong pronounciation of the spell can be deadly. Now everyone follow my movements." Flitwick said finally getting back into teacher mode.

**\''/**

Pansy grabbed Blaize and Draco's arm and drug them down the hall followed by the rest of the fifth year Slytherins. "Pansy where are you taking me? We can't leave Harry alone with Granger! Who knows what she will do!" Draco cried.

"Oh don't worry, Longbottom is there." Pansy said then threw Draco into an empty room and allowed the rest of the fifth year Slytherins to enter before closing the door.

"Alright, what is this all about?" Draco asked.

"Well, I noticed how uncomfortable Harry looked wearing that skirt," Pansy started.

"Yeah, he's afraid of what Granger and Weasle will think of him, I also think he is afraid of what everyone else will think." Draco said.

"We all know what Granger thinks." Blaize muttered.

"Yea." A randome fifth year Slytherin yelled.

"Anyways, I was thinking we should all show him that we don't care." Pansy said.

"How will we do that?" Draco asked, he liked the sound of that. Pansy smirked one of her evil smirks.

"Oh that's simple all we have to do it-"

**\''/**

Harry watched Pansy drag Draco away, did Pasny not want Draco and him to hang out? Harry pouted at that thought, if Pasny didn't want them to hang out would Draco stop hanging out with him, or would he get into a fight with his best friend over him. Harry gasped at that, he didn't want Draco to lose a friend over him. He would have to tell Draco the next time he saw him that if the two of them hanging was causing a problem between Draco and his friends then they should stop hanging out, because Harry wasn't important enough to lose a good friend over.

"Are you alright Harry?" Neville asked scaring Harry out of his thoughts.

"What?" Harry asked.

"I asked if you were alright." Neville said.

"Yea, I guess." Harry muttered still looking down the hall where Pasny drug Draco down. Neville looked down the hall too then looked back at Harry.

"Come on." Neville said gently grabbing his arm, and pulled him down the oppisite hall.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked.

"To lunch, I'm hungry and I am betting you are hungry too." Neville said.

"Now that I think about it, I am pretty hungry." Harry said.

"I bet." Neville said, "So did you do your homework for Devination yet?" Neville asked.

"Yea, I finished it last night." Harry said.

"Really? Do you think you can help me?" Neville asked.

"I would love too, I'll help you make up wicked visions!" Harry said happily. Neville smiled glad he could help take Harry's mind off things, with Hermione yelling at him like that, then Malfoy and Parkinson standing up for him, not to mention all if the Slytherins sitting on the floor with them, Harry was bound to be as confused as he was.

**\''/**

"Are you sure this is gonna work?" Draco called to Pasny from his bathroom, after the 'meeting' everyone happily ran back to the Slytherin doormatry, told the other Slytherins, then went to get everything ready,

"Why would it not?" Pansy asked making sure her school uniform looked alright. She was a Slytherin and a best friend to a Malfoy, she needed to make sure she looked good so as not to embarress the Malfoy heir. She stopped and giggled, though with the plan that they had made she was pretty sure that if Malfoy senior heard about it he would be pretty embarrassed to call Draco his son, or he would smirk and join in with them because after all this was a Slytherin plan.

"Well, he could accidently mistake this and think that we are making fun of him instead of supporting him." Draco cried from the bathroom.

"I never thought of that." Pasny muttered placing her pointer finger on her chin, "Well, I guess we'll just have to let him know that we are not trying to make fun of him." She said then skipped to Draco's door and opened it, "BLAIZE!" She yelled.

"WHAT!" A yell came from down stairs.

"YOUR NOT BLAIZE!" Pansy yelled back.

"HE'S BUSY AT THE MOMENT CAN I TAKE A MESSAGE!" the voice yelled back.

"MAY I KNOW WHO I AM SPEAKING TO?" Pansy yelled.

"SNAPE, NOW WHAT DO YOU NEED!" the voice yelled.

"WHEN DID YOU GET HERE?" Pansy asked.

"FIVE MINUTES AGO, NOW TELL ME WHAT YOU NEED SO I CAN GO HELP GOYLE UNTANGLE HIMSELF!" Snape yelled.

"OH, WELL I WAS WONDERING IF THE BANNER WAS DONE?" Pansy asked.

"WELL IT WAS UNTIL CRABE DECIDED TO SMASH THROUGH IT!" Blaize yelled after a moment of silence "I WAS CURSING HIM IF YOU MUST KNOW!"

"OH." Pansy yelled, "WELL PLEASE QUICKLY MAKE ANOTHER ONE!"

**\''/**

Harry and the rest of the school, besides the SLytherins and Snape, were sitting in the Great Hall. Dumbledore had told them that they hall should stay in there and eat so that they could all see the huge show instead of hearing it from a friend. What show that was no one knew. Suddenly the Great Hall doors flew open and Snape fallowed by the Slytherin house walked in, everyone's jaws dropped at what they saw.


End file.
